Narika, My Love
by spiralgamer
Summary: Narika's ending with a few of my own expansions. Rated M for a lemon and b/c it's Conception. (It's a game where you woo girls to make babies, after all.)


**Okay guys, I figured I'd write this because I felt like I wanted a little more from the endings other than the Fuuko ending… That and there's like only one other fanfic for this game. Since Narika and Feene are my main girls in this game, it only makes sense for me to write a one-shot centered on my own ending. And yes, I will be using the hero's default name for this fic. It will for the most part be based on that of the game, but I'll add a few things here and there as well as expand on it. Rated Mature for a lemon and because it's Conception 2. Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wake Archus was walking across the academy on his way to the serenity chamber to ask Narika out to the Star Conception Festival. He could hardly believe everything that's happened over the last year. Being God's Gift, Alec and his father and brother getting killed, and now the academy would close down once the year is over. While he didn't necessarily know what to do with his future, he knew one thing: He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Narika. Upon arriving at the serenity chamber, he saw Narika standing with her back turned to him.<p>

"There you are, Narika." Wake said.

"Oh… Wake…" Narika said as she turned around to see him.

"The Star Conception Festival is about to start." Wake said.

"Y-yes." Narika said nervously.

At the beginning of the year, she was a shy mess, but over the course of the year she became more confident in herself. The moment Narika stood before the entire school and proclaimed her love for him, he knew she was the one for him.

"Um, Wake…" Narika mumbled with her eyes darting away and a blush covering her face.

"Hm?"

"Have you… already decided who you'll be going with?" She asked.

Wake figured that Narika knew as much as anyone else that pretty much all of the girls in their group wanted him and probably asked him to the Star Conception Festival.

"Yeah." Wake answered confidently.

"Oh… I thought so." Narika said, looking disappointed. "Well, you shouldn't be wasting your time here, then. You should go find her right now."

"That's actually why I'm here."

"What?"

"Narika, will you go to the Star Conception Festival with me?"

Narika looked surprised when Wake asked that, but she also had a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Are you… sure?" She asked. "You want to go with me? Really…?"

"Of course. There's no one I'd want to invite more than you."

"Thank you. I'm… I'm… I'm so happy."

"Let's go then."

As Wake was about to leave with his hand held out behind him so Narika could grab it, she stopped him.

"Um… Could you wait a little bit?" She asked. "I'm going to go change."

"Change?" Wake questioned. "You're not wearing your uniform to it?"

"No. I won't be long." She smiled and went into a nearby room to change.

After a few minutes of waiting, Narika finally came back.

"Sorry I made you wait!" Narika said.

Wake turned around to see Narika wearing a beautiful red strapless dress with white frills right along the top. Speaking of the top, the dress certainly accentuated her already impressive cleavage. Even the mere thought of Narika in something like this was enough to make Wake blush.

"Whoa, Narika?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Um… Does it look all right on me?" She asked. "I wanted you to see it, Wake. I stayed up late for weeks to finish it."

"It's a very daring and… unexpected design." Wake replied, still a bit flustered by Narika's beauty.

"Huh… You… think it's daring?" She asked, looking a bit disappointed. "I… I thought it would be cute…"

In a way, it did look cute, but the first word that comes to mind when seeing Narika in a dress like that is 'daring'. Still, Wake was impressed that she made it all by herself and it looked amazing on her. However, a familiar someone burst through the door and interrupted their alone time. That person was none other than Narika's student council rival, Sasami.

"Wow, Narika!" Sasami said. "What a bold outfit! Not that I'd expect anything less from you!"

"Wh-what?" Narika asked, her face now blushing even redder than before and crossing her arms over her chest to hide her cleavage. "I-I suddenly feel very embarrassed to be wearing this. Wh-what should I do? Maybe it's not too late to go and change back."

Wake placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her beautiful purple eyes.

"Hey, I think the dress looks cute." He said. "It really suits you."

"Huh?"

Before a proper response could be made, Wake was now hugging Narika in a warm embrace.

"Here, I can hide you like this and you won't be embarrassed anymore." He said.

"Oh… yes… I guess I'm not now." She said as she started to feel more relaxed in Wake's arms. "Could you… keep holding me like this for the rest of the night?"

And so the two spent the rest of the night in their embrace.

* * *

><p>A few months passed and after Wake and Narika graduated from the academy, they became members of the World Peace Council. After another successful proposal meeting, Wake and Narika went back to their newly acquired home. Being in the World Peace Council has its perks, including a fancy house.<p>

"Huh? Is something wrong, Wake?" Narika asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Wake asked.

"You've been quiet and anxious all day. Are you okay? If there's anything troubling, you can always tell me."

"Don't worry, Narika. I'm fine." Wake said with a reassuring smile. "I just… Um…"

Wake was blushing and his right hand appeared to be fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Wake?" Narika asked.

"Narika… I just wanted to know that I… I love you."

"Wake, I love you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that because… Well…" Wake pulled out a black box from his pocket, held it out in front of Narika and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Narika, I know we've only been dating for the last few months, but… this has been on my mind over the last month. I didn't want to say or do anything until I knew exactly what I wanted, but now I know for certain. Narika, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Wake! Of course I'll marry you!"

Narika gave Wake a big hug, causing Wake to blush and hug her back.

"Wake?"

"Hm?"

Narika closed her eyes and kissed Wake on the lips, to which he kissed her back.

"I think, um…" Narika said shyly, her face as red as a tomato. "Tonight… we should… do it."

"Do what?"

"D-don't act like you don't know!"

"But, shouldn't we use protection?"

"Um, well… you see… the other day, Sasami gave me birth control pills."

Wake suddenly burst into laughter and Narika pouted.

"I'm sorry! That's just too funny!" Wake said, still recovering from his laughing fit.

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a minute until they started to slowly and passionately kiss as they made their way to the bedroom. As they continued to make out, their bodies started to feel hotter and they both started moaning as their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. When they finally reached the bed in their bedroom, Wake began to unbutton his shirt and threw it to the side. This was followed by him undoing his pants and dropping them to the ground, revealing his blue boxers.

"W-wait." Narika said as she slightly pushed Wake back a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Wake asked.

"It's just…" Narika said, her face turning red. "This is my first time being naked in front of a boy."

"I'm not just any boy, Narika. I'm your fiancée now."

"Y… You're right."

The two kissed again for a few seconds until Wake stepped back so Narika could take off her dress. She turned herself around and started to slowly slide the dress down to her knees, showing to Wake her bare back (since she didn't wear a bra with her dress) and purple panties. She covered her bare breasts by crossing her arms over them before turning back to Wake with her face completely flushed. She blushed and looked down at the ground for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath before mustering up the courage to finally reveal to Wake her breasts. When he finally saw them, his face became just as red as hers and he couldn't help but marvel at how large and gorgeous they were.

"Um… Try not to stare too much." Narika said as she continued to blush. "You can touch them… if you'd like."

Wake gently placed his right hand over Narika's left tit, causing her to moan. In a sudden burst of instinct, he planted his face on her right tit and started sucking on it. This surprised her at first, but as he continued to suck, lick and play with her breasts she started to feel even more pleasure from his activity. After about a minute of playing with her bosom, he stood up straight so they could kiss passionately once again. While doing this, Wake removed his boxers and exposed to Narika his fully erected member.

"W-wow!" Narika gasped. "I-I didn't think a man's… would be that big."

"It's only like that because you're around." Wake chuckled.

"O-oh… I… guess it's my turn now."

Narika took off her panties and exposed her unshaved pussy. Now that the two of them were completely naked, they embraced and laid themselves down onto their bed with Wake on top of her.

"Are you ready?" Wake asked.

Narika simply nodded, giving Wake the okay for his dick to descend into her vagina. He slowly pushed it in, at first giving Narika pleasure but as he reached her hymen it seemed like she was wincing in pain.

"Let me know whenever you want to stop." Wake said.

"Nng… Keep going…"

Wake slowly kept moving his cock into her and when he managed to get in as far as he could, he started to slowly back out so he could repeat the process over again. As he continued to fuck her, the two were looking into each other's eyes which only heightened the pleasure they were both feeling. Eventually, Narika stopped feeling pain and kissed Wake on the lips again, moaning into his mouth.

"Wake, I feel like I'm gonna-AH!" Narika exclaimed as she came.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. Keep going."

Wake quickened his pace until he felt like he was about to come, too. It didn't help that her vaginal walls were tightening and it felt so good to be fucking her. Both of them exclaimed as they came at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes again. It was a good thing Narika was on birth control because there was no way Wake would have pulled out when he was feeling that excited.

"I love you, Narika."

"I love you, too, Wake."

The two kissed again before Wake rolled to his side of the bed and Narika cradled his arm.

"That felt amazing." Wake said, still panting from their lovemaking.

"Maybe I'll research some more sexual positions for tomorrow night."

"I like the sound of that."

They pecked each other on the lips and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>About five years passed and within that span of time, Wake and Narika got married and birthed a daughter they decided to name Yua.<p>

In Wake and Narika Archus's fancy house, a pregnant Narika was sitting on the couch rubbing her bulging stomach as the three year old Yua approached her. Yua had her mother's eyes and her father's grey hair. Yua quizzically looked at Narika's belly and rubbed her tiny hands on it.

"In a few months, you're going to be a big sister, Yua." Narika giggled.

Yua tilted her head and continued to stare at her mother.

"Up you go." Wake said as he picked up his daughter from behind.

Yua giggled as her father picked her up and as he took a seat next to his wife, placed Yua on his lap.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Wake asked his wife.

"He said we're going to be having a boy."

Wake and Narika lived a happy life with their family and they enjoyed every minute of it. Their love never died out and the two were completely inseparable… and completely in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I felt like I got enough through this one-shot and I hope you guys really enjoyed it! If you like this story, then please check out my other stories if you're interested even though most of them are nowhere near as saucy as this one. I will write another one-shot for Feene next, so be on the lookout for me!


End file.
